1. Field
The present invention relates to an optical semiconductor lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical semiconductor lighting apparatus that, when a plurality of LED chips are mounted, can prevent moisture permeation, reinforce a fixing force of the respective LED chips, and improve structural strength.
2. Discussion of the Background
Compared with incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps, optical semiconductors using a light source, such as a light emitting diode (LED), an organic LED, a laser diode, and an organic electroluminescent diode, have low power consumption, long lifespan, and superior durability. Due to these advantages, the optical semiconductors have recently attracted attention as an illumination part.
In a lighting apparatus using such an optical semiconductor as a light source, an LED chip disposed on a substrate may be molded with a resin so as to protect the light source.
However, if the resin molded on the LED chip is used for a long time, a mold portion may be separated or peeled from the substrate due to complex factors such as generation of heat from the LED chip and moisture permeation into the LED chip through the mold portion.
In particular, malfunction of the LED chip and the like may occur when the surface of the mold portion is split or the resin is cracked and damaged while the resin molded on the LED chip is peeled from the substrate. For additional discussion, please see Korean Patent Application No. 10-2011-0083886 and Korean Patent Application No. 10-2011-0071144.